


O' Monster Mine

by shinytoymercenaries



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Character Study, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, POV Second Person, based off Miles's recent journal entry concerning Felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinytoymercenaries/pseuds/shinytoymercenaries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You cut your teeth on marble stones and broken glass, on sharpened blades and fast cash.</p><p>And for what?</p><p>The crooked grin you now sport? The sharp, inhuman teeth you hide behind pale lips? The harsh biting words that escape with every breath?</p><p>But there's one person those words can't touch, right Felix?</p>
            </blockquote>





	O' Monster Mine

You cut your teeth on marble stones and broken glass, on sharpened blades and fast cash.

And for what?

The crooked grin you now sport? The sharp, inhuman teeth you hide behind pale lips? The harsh biting words that escape with every breath?

_But there's one person those words can't touch, right, Felix?_

~*~

Before you met him, Locus didn't exist. The idea of Locus was not one yet born until you met. He simply came into being, made especially for you from the factory of life. 

But there are flaws.

The both of you are always at odds.

Always at each other’s throats, until one day you're separated by the end of war and go your separate ways.

But like a stray, you wander back to him. 

Locus belongs to you after all. 

Locus was made for you, made to protect you and keep you safe; he was made to match your every punch, every kick, every snarl - bite for bite.

Most importantly, his body fit yours. 

It's a closeness born of familiarity, but you know he's changed, you can sense it. He no longer questions who he is: Locus, soldier, killer, monster. And you love this Locus even more.

The monster you know versus the one you don't...you're not a monster, but he is.

~*~

It's not just his body, everything about him mirrors you in the perfect. He lets you speak and grows quiet, he keeps his distance while you close the gap, and although it takes time, you turn his attempts at being sweet and caring during sex into harsh punches and hair pulling.

His teeth catch your neck and mark it. His hands pull, they prod and damage in a way that should be painful but you just soak it up. You learn you want this Locus, but to bring him out, you have to antagonize.

And it's on that principle you ask him to work with you. You know he'll say yes; he needs the familiar in his life ( _that's you, right, Felix?_ ). Both relics of a war torn age that properly slot their broken edges together to make something new, something whole, something...better. He came to you as fresh clay, an outline of what he aspired to be. In the right hands, he can be so much more and you know it. He seeks approval and validation even more than you and you want to give it to him.

You offer ‘mercenaries’, a job not unlike soldier, but this time, you'll get the respect and ‘compensation’ you both deserved.

Locus says yes, and you smile that crooked tooth smile of yours.

~*~

Your hatred for him has all but disappeared.

It's been replaced with something else.

You hate that you need him, you hate that he protects you without a second thought, you hate that he always pulls you back from the edge when he could just let you drown...you hate a lot of things but none more so than the fact that you want Locus in your life. Anything else...not worth it.

The cash, the fame, the prizes...it'd be empty victories if he wasn't there by your side, keeping you in line, quietly enjoying the chaos in which you dance in that special way of his...

You hear about a genocide mission.

It's something the two of you have never done before and you bring him the mission specs as you take a seat on his lap. Locus is on edge, unsure, but you know that face. He just lacks confidence, that's all it is, right? So you lean forward, place his face in your hands and kiss him, telling him everything will be alright.

~*~

Nothing is alright.

The both of you are separated for at least a year, but it feels like more. 

You're antsy, nervous, and nothing short of a wreck without your eyes on Locus; you just want to reach over and touch him in the middle of the night like you're used to...but you can't.

The minute he lands planetside on Chorus, ugly alien-like planet, you make an excuse to disappear and give him coordinates. 

It takes him little time to find you, and when you see him...your heart lurches. 

You don't care how weak it makes you feel.

Everything happens so fast then, it all muddles together and becomes a blur in your mind. But it’s hard to forget that first kiss after so long...it pisses you off and you punch him once it breaks. 

You giggle, lick your lips, as you watch the blood formed at the corner of his mouth drip down, and you laugh even harder when he returns the favor to your gut. He throws you into a wall, but you push back and tackle him to the ground. 

There’s blood gushing from your nose as you kiss him again, but you don’t care. This is what was missing.

Normally you don't fight him for dominance like this. You have no problem lying beneath him, giving him orders on how to fuck you properly ( _he does take orders so well, doesn't he, Felix?_ ). It's not a matter of giving up your control, it's putting more in your hands if anything else.

But he's not going to let you this time. He's stronger than you and eventually you give up, let yourself get smashed face first into concrete as you sigh with relief.

You're too into the sensation of being filled, the feeling of being full and complete again is so right that you hardly notice the hands that tug at your hair and piercings, or when they wrap roughly around your throat and squeeze. He says you deserved that for being too loud. 

You're about to pass out but you're so close, right there on the edge. You're light-headed when he flips you over and finishes you off with his mouth. This time you can you weave your fingers through his hair, show him the same roughness he did you.

You revel as it all ends, and smirk when he whispers ‘mine’ into your neck.

For once, the thought doesn't make you sick. You’re his, and he's yours. You want to whisper it back but the words catch in your throat, so instead you move closer to him and let him hold you and think, ‘oh monster mine…’

~*~

Everything is not perfect.

It's not fucked, but it's not perfect either.

You talk too much and you know it, it's the one weakness you're willing to admit to. Your mouth and the words that come out of it do more damage than a blade in your hands could ever do. They know, everyone knows the truth about your deceit.

Locus is disappointed in you but says he's not angry.

You're furious.

You lash out at him but don't remember anything you say...so you don't apologize.

~*~

You can tell he's straying.

That lack of confidence, that uncertainty, the constant need inside him to be validated in his persona...it’s exhausting to keep up with and he barely listens anymore.

The soldier beside you is no longer there. The mercenary and partner you helped build up is falling apart like tiny cracks in a broken mirror. The monster is showing through like a black shadow and you pray he doesn't notice. If he does, well...he’ll leave. 

The thought of being alone is what you truly fear, and the vision in the temple reflects that; some horrific nightmare that plays out where he kills you. You’re scared of him, scared of the power he holds over you, but hide it with ease behind a flippant attitude.

Honestly you're not sure who to blame. If it weren't for all this, this stupid job, this stupid planet, those stupid sim troopers, Locus wouldn't be having second thoughts about destroying Chorus or staying with you.

~*~

This is the end.

The heavy weight of reality sits in your stomach like a stone.

You're backed into a corner, humiliated, confused, and you look around for Locus. You can't find him and throw up your shield for protection. You've been in tight situations before but he's always at your back...not this time.

When you see him finally, he's changed again. He's no mercenary, definitely not a soldier; he’s embraced his true nature as monster. Locus has realized the full brunt of his actions and what he's become and he hates it. 

It's obvious he blames you.

It's not your fault. He agreed to everything from the beginning. 

He calls you monster and your blood boils.

You're no monster.

You're as human as flesh and bone come.

~*~

You're falling.

You didn't see Locus’s face as you fell but he didn't throw the grenade that sent you to your death. You wonder if…

You hit a particular outcropping of rock and feel your spinal cord snap.

You hit the ground a short time later. You can't feel anything below your neck and cry out. You're whimpering, bleeding, dying...if nothing else, you'll die from the fact you can't move your arms or legs to reach safety.

You scream for Locus to help you, that you're sorry, for him to forgive you but he can't hear you. Your helmet has fallen off and your comm-link broken.

What feels like an eternity is, in reality, only a few seconds. That same outcropping of rock plummets down and impales you.

_You were dead before you even realized it, weren't you, Felix?_

~*~

You don't hate him for it, you can't.

You love him, and still do.

He called you monster...he was right. Fine, you're a monster, but so was he.

You expect to find him in death but it’s clear he managed to survive.

You’re worst fear has come true...you’re alone, without Locus.

~*~

_This really is the end, isn’t it, Felix?_

_After all, the monsters in the story don’t get happy endings._

**Author's Note:**

> There's been a lot of meta surrounding the mercs on my tumblr dash lately so this is partly inspired by Miles's recent journal entry concerning Felix and the other half is due to megneato, flawlix, and countless others writing wonderful meta.
> 
> http//www.shinytoymercenaries.tumblr.com


End file.
